


【贺红】错

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 默默不能言，一旦说出便无法挽回
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【贺红】错

无论是多么暴躁的小老虎，在贺天眼中就是一只炸毛的小娇猫，抓着他衣领时的模样，愤怒挑起的眉毛，眸眼里流动的火，就是浑身竖起来毛的小猫。

贺天想到此憋不住的笑了，莫关山看到他突然笑了起来，不禁再次揪紧贺天大声问：“笑什么，看我很好笑吗？”

被羞辱了。

这是莫关山的第一反应，又羞又恼乱扯贺天的衣服，两人挣得东倒西歪的，贺天扬着嘴角，带着坏，眼睑半阖，双手握住莫关山揪住他的手，倒是有纵容他的意味。

“我是笑了，我是笑什么你知道吗？”贺天反问。

这种话不能轻易回答，莫关山觉得贺天就是在捉弄他，故意看他笑话，瞅着贺天更加火大：“你这样说我就更不想知道了！！”

“唉等等，真不想知道？”贺天似乎清醒起来了，认认真真看着莫关山。

“不想！”

“我还非要告诉你了！”贺天来劲儿了，握着莫关山揪着他的手使劲把人往自己怀里一拉，莫关山站不稳地倒过去，伏在贺天的胸膛上。

莫关山脸一红，要撑起身，却被贺天死死抱住，同样年轻的身体贴在一起迸发出灼热的温度，烧得人发慌，贺天有意无意地在莫关山耳边蹭，热气拂在皮肤上。

“我觉得你很可爱，所以才笑的。”贺天抚着莫关山的脊背，慢慢感受怀里人背上的那片蝴蝶骨，精致的很，跟他的人一样。

贺天不等莫关山怒气发作，马上说：“真的，真的是喜欢才这么说的，我没有恶意。”

时间仿佛停留在这一刻，莫关山直接懵了，就连刚刚冲上头的情绪也消得干干净净了，要推贺天的两只手就这么搭在他的肩膀上不做乱了。

“你说什么，你拿我当什么了，瞧不起我吗！”莫关山脱开身，指着贺天质问道。

贺天偏不遂他的意，逼近两步一把把人抵在墙壁，按住莫关山的脸，对着他，哑着声音：“我说的真话，我瞧不起你做什么，我爱你都来不及，我怎么会瞧不起你。”

贺天发了狠，凌乱的发遮住慌乱的眼，语气裹着疼惜，对上莫关山那双错愕的眼，嘴里缓缓说：“我是爱你的。”

莫关山被这仅仅五个字击中，面容满是震惊和无措，牙齿死死咬住下唇，咬得泛出白痕，垂下去的手是无力的，脑袋嗡嗡响忍不住想逃避，身体作势要向外跑。不留给他一丁点时间，贺天如猛兽掐住莫关山的脸颊，吻住那张翕张的嘴，舌尖勾往致命的漩涡里带。

莫关山手脚乱打，眼睛瞪得发红，生理性的泪水往下淌，贺天威胁地咬住他的唇，含糊粘腻地说：“之前对你太好了，是我心太软了。”

鼻息蒸发出黏糊糊的气息，两人就这么在学校的小角落里这么纠缠不清，一个强势霸道一个委屈巴巴，小老虎彻彻底底化成软软的娇猫，分开的时候气喘吁吁，莫关山利用身高差，看准时机一口咬在贺天下巴上。

贺天疼得嘶了一声，俯视撸向莫关山的喉结，不重不轻地拨了下，捏住了莫关山的命门，不敢那么放肆地咬了，贺天看着莫关山：“小混蛋，很痛的。”

莫关山舔舔了嘴唇，眼底一抹红，压低眉毛，眼神全是斜睨无畏：“哈，真是特么的好笑。”

离开时，莫关山一脚踢向旁边的垃圾桶 ，一地的垃圾，发泄的是什么情绪。

事情演变成这样，到底是谁的错……


End file.
